REENCUENTRO
by ladyvigee
Summary: todo comienza cuando le roban el dinero que tenia para poder pagar la renta .Bombón entra en completa desesperación después de todo les había costado tanto conseguir lo suficiente para pagar, por lo que tendrá que tomar medidas desesperadas - tu quieres comprarme? - listo la deuda esta pagado, ahora quiero seber que tipo de servicio das...
1. Chapter 1

**Jijiji hola…perdón hace un año que no me presento por estos rumbos y la verdad es que estoy muy apenada U…U, por eso y para poder medio cubrir mi ausencia les traigo este finc**

**Jijij algunos de ustedes ya sabrán mi forma de escribir y de narrar las cosas pero bueno no me cuesta nada en repetirlo para que ustedes tengan una mejor lectura**

""**-pensamientos**

**Recuerden que mis finc tienen temática para +18 años y la descripción de situaciones relacionados a la temática a veces son demasiado descriptivas así que OjO jijiji que otra cosa iba a decir…**

**¡asi!, recuerden que los personales no me pertenecen jjiji solo los utilizo para dar cuerda suelta a mi imaginación y ¡AH!, otra cosa en este finc las chicas como los chicos NUNCA TUVIERON PODERES , son personas ordinarias okiii jijiji leyendo el finc entenderán por que**

**XxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxxx**

La ciudad de saltadilla, una ciudad grande y hermosa de edificios enormes en donde miles de habitantes viven estando en una ciudad común y corriente, pasando el día a día tratando de mantener a sus familias con un trabajo estable

En un edificio en una zona medio-baja económicamente hablando estaba el departamento rentado de 3 chicas, obvio hermanas

La mayor tenía 20 años, era delgada de pechos grandes y bonito cuerpo, tenía un cabello pelinaranja hermoso que le llegaba más debajo de su cintura, sus ojos eran rosas como las flores y su piel era pálida, en pocas palabra una mujer encantadora

La segunda hermana tenía 19 años, era de cuerpo muy delgado y escultural, sus pechos eran chicos a comparación de sus hermanas, pero de las 3 tenía la mejor retaguardia que podían imaginar unos glúteos redonditos y firmes, su cabello era negro como la noche que caía libremente hasta debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos eran verdes como las esmeraldas

La ultima y hermana menor tenía 18 años, era muy hermosa no tenía los glúteos de su hermana pelinegra ni tampoco los pechos de la pelirroja pero aun así era hermosa, su cuerpo era normal como el de cualquier chica de esa edad, tenía un cabello rubio como el sol que caía libremente hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos unos hermosos diamantes azules que alumbraban a cualquiera cuando ella los miraba

En fin estas tres chichas se encontraban en su departamento, más exactamente en la cocina

¡CUIDADO ESTA CALIENTE!- gritaba la hermana menor mientras corría hacia la mesa de la cocina con una charola de carne

Hay burbuja ten cuidado- decía preocupada su hermana mayor

Lo siento bombón pero jiji acabo de sacar la carne del horno y tenía miedo de que se callera ya sabes

ENSERIO YA ESTA LISTA- mencionaba una chica pelinegra – YA LA QUIERO PROBAR – menciono mientras tomaba un tenedor dispuesto a dirigirlo dentro del plato para empezar a devorar si no fuera porque la rubia la detuvo

BELLOTA NO, ES PARA LA CENA

Assshh tú y tu cena-reclamo bellota

Cállate es muy importante para mí- sentencia un poco ofendida la rubia

Y sin más ambas chicas comenzaron a pelear por lo que bombón tuvo que hacer su intervención

CHICAS…BASTA-grito llamando la atención de las dos- bellota sabes muy bien que esta cena es muy especial para burbuja, lleva planeándola más de dos meses de acuerdo y burbuja tienes que tranquilizarte cuando no lo haces pasan cosas muy malas y los nervios a veces te traicionan ok así que tranquilízate

Ante eso ambas mujeres se clamaron puesto que su hermana mayor tenía toda la razón

Cierto, lo ciento mucho burbuja

Na descuida bellota

Y sin más ambas se dieron un abrazo, cosa que bombón disfruto, sin más se dirigió a tomar un vaso en donde poco a poco lo llenaba de agua

Oye bombón y no tuviste problemas con lo de la renta- pregunto inocente su hermana verde

Sorprendiendo a pelinaranja que inmediatamente dejo caer el vaso provocando que este se rompiera

BOMBON que paso?- decía asustada la rubia mientras se acercaba

Yo…lo siento chicas…-decía mientras que se agachaba a recoger el vaso

"_eres muy hermosa"_

Pensó enseguida en aquella frase provocando que al tomar un pedazo de vidrio este la cortara

"_tú quieres….comprarme?_"

Y sin decir más soltó instantáneamente los pedazos de vidrio que había recogido

¡oye! Bombón que te pasa…-decía bellota mientras que levantaba a su hermana- QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO-grito mientras que la llevaba a un banquito de la mesa para que se sentara

BONBOM QUE SUCEDE-pregunto la rubia con algunas lágrimas en su ojos lo que provoco que la pelirroja reaccionara

Hay chicas lo siento –decía mirando a sus hermanas- creo que me fui unos segundos

Bombón eso es extraño –decía la oji verde

Si, hace un mes lo hacías mucho- contesto la oji azul

Si verdad….creo que tengo que ver un médico- sentencio mientras que lamia la sangre que salía de su dedo

HAY bombón no hagas eso- decía mientras que le quitaba su dedo- de que sirve tener un botiquín de emergencia si no lo ocupamos - y sin más la rubia corrió al baño por el botiquín

Enserio estas bien

Si bellota…perdón que me estabas diciendo?- pregunto para desviar a su hermana de la conversación

Lo de la…renta

Aaahhh si…. Ya está pagada la pasada y está por qué preguntas?

Nada…pura curiosidad de saber cómo pagaste la renta pasada si a duras penas conseguimos pagar esta renta

Decía curiosa la verde mientras que se sentaba frete a frente con su hermana provocando que un pequeño temblor se esparciera por su cuerpo

Listo lo encontré- decía alegre la rubia incorporándose al cuarto y realizando las maniobras para curar la herida de su hermana

Ya te había dicho que cuando me dirigía a ver al casero me encontré una billetera en el piso y puff había dinero suficiente para pagar otra renta

Cierto bellota, bombón ya nos había dicho que esa billetera no tenía ningún dato para regresar el dinero –contesto la rubia acabando su labor

Pero…-iba reprochar la pelinegra cuando…

**DIG-DONG- se escuchó el timbre del departamento sonar **

Ante eso la rubia se puso pálida y comenzó a temblar

Ohh… por dios ya llego- decía

Ok tranquila burbuja todo saldrá bien- sentenciaba la pelinaranja- burbuja ve abrir la puerta mientras que bellota y yo nos encargamos de limpiar esto ok

Hai

Y sin más la rubia se fue, poco a poco llego a donde estaba la puerta principal y antes de abrir se miró al espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con unas sandalias sencilla de color blanco con diamantes, su cabello estaba suelto pero ondulado y tenía poco maquillaje en el rostro

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción abrió la puerta encontrándose nada más ni nada menos que el amor de su vida aquel chico rubio como ella de ojos celes y cuerpo sensacional

¡Boomer!- grito con emoción mientras lo abrazaba

¡burbuja!- menciono el chico

Y sin más ambos rubios juntaron sus labios en un apasionado beso entregándose todo lo que sentían mutuamente, amor, pasión, confianza pero sobre todo unión

Ajam- se escuchó como alguien se raspaba la garganta en clara señal de interrumpir aquel maravilloso beso

Ante eso ambos rubios se separaron y sus rostros quedaron completamente rojos pero más al chico por haberse olvidado de ellos y hacer tremenda escena delante de los mismos

Aaahh si….-decía supera avergonzado – burbuja…perdona se me olvido decirte que mis hermanos me iban acompañar esta noche

Hermanos…-menciono observando a los dos chicos

Si él es Butch- menciono señalando a un joven de cabellos azabaches como la noche y ojos verdes como diamantes, su piel era pálida lo que lo hacía lucir extremadamente guapo y misterioso – y por ultimo esta Brick- y sin menciono a un chico alto de cabellos naranjas, su cuerpo esbelto y fuerte pero lo que más cautivo a la rubia era aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre que la miraban detalladamente- espero no causar problemas con esto burbuja, trate de llamarte al celular pero nunca respondiste- menciono el rubio

Observando cómo no dejaba de mirar a su hermano mayor cautivada

BURBUJA- levanto la voz un poco celoso provocando atraer la atención de la mencionada

Que…perdón….así…no hay problema…-sentencio sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando-como sea por favor pasen – y sin más se hizo a un lado de la puerta dándole el paso a su novio y "cuñados"- que bueno que hayan venido tus hermanos Boomer después de todo mis hermanas también están en casa y nos iban acompañar

Enserio vaya genial

Si...

Y sin más un incómodo silencio se apodero del lugar

Vaya ya llegaron…-decía una bellota mientras ingresaba al lugar

Aaahh…bellota que bueno que vienes…-decía alegre mientras que se dirigía a ella- te presento a Boomer señalando al rubio por lo que el mencionado se puso de pie un poco nervioso

Así que tú eres el novio de mi hermanita cierto- sentencio alegre mientras le daba un abrazo – la haces llorar y te mato- menciono en susurro

Hai…hai…-pronuncio un poco nervioso el rubio

Ya bellota jajajaj – sentencio separándola- y ellos son sus hermanos Brick y Butch

Ante eso la pelinegra los miro de arriba hacia abajo y sus ojos se detuvieron solo cinco segundos en el que la miraba tan penetrantemente

Buenas noches…-sentencio el pelinegro

Buenas noches…-menciono como si nada su hermana

Y sin más todos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala

Falta una de mis hermanas…-mencionó la rubia- bombón ya estamos en la sala- grito la rubia

Si voy … - se escuchó un grito desde la cocina-

"Esa voz"…-pensó enseguida Brick

Estoy preparando un poco de te

Aa ok déjame te ayudo- y sin más la rubia se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, regresando en 10 minutos con una bandeja con 6 tazas – en un momento traen la azúcar

Perdón por la tardanza ya estoy aquí…-sentencio la pelirroja entrando al lugar sin embargo de sus manos callo la azucarera rompiéndose y dejando caer los granos enseguida, mientras que sus ojos se abrían sorprendida

Bombón estas bien?- ´pregunto un poco preocupada burbuja quien se acercaba a su hermana que en estos momentos se notaba que temblaba

Bombón – la volvió a llamar su hermana bellota acercándose a ella

Perdón…perdón chicas , burbuja perdóname- sentenciaba recuperando la postura

Hee no te preocupes bombón

Creo que tenemos más azúcar en la cocina permítame buscarla

Y sin esperar respuesta la chica salió corriendo

Mientras tanto burbuja como bellota se miraban cómplices si entender qué diablos le estaba pasando a su hermana

En poco tiempo recogieron el desorden que la mayor había creado y sin más atendieron a los invitados ofreciéndoles una taza junto con un sobre de té

En poco momentos llego bombón con un nuevo boto de azúcar la cual puso sobre la mesa

Perdón por lo que acaba de pasar- menciono mirando a los invitados de su hermana

Aaahh..no no te preocupes- decía Boomer

Ijijiji gracias Boomer eres tan amable – sentencio la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla al mencionado- como sea chicos les presento a mi hermana mayor bombón y bombón él es Boomer y sus hermanos , él se llama Butch y él es Brick

Ante eso la pelinaranja los miro mientras los iba presentando y no pudo evitar que sus ojos quedaran nuevamente atrapados por aquellos ojos rojos

Brick miraba detenidamente a bombón y esta simplemente se dejaba mirar un poco incomoda mientras recordaba lo que había pasado aquel día

"_tú quieres comprarme"_

"_la cuenta esta pagada, ahora quiero saber la calidad de servicio que me das"_


	2. como fue que paso

**Holaa…jijiji como están? Y se los digo a ustedes dos jijiji Guest y karito quien me dejaron un comentario suficiente para entender que ustedes están interesadas (os) en la historia y eso me motiva demasiado jijijiji **

"_tú quieres comprarme"_

"_la cuenta esta pagada, ahora quiero saber la calidad de servicio que me das"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche era oscura y dos chicas miraban impacientes como el reloj pasaba poco a poco frente a sus ojos, ambas tenían unas ganas de detener el tiempo por lo menos unos minutos para poder conseguir eso que ahora les faltaba

Si no lo conseguimos que pasará?-pregunto la rubia

No se…-contesto la pelirroja-"y no quiero averiguar"

Ante eso un fuerte sonido se dejó escuchar mientras que una agitada pelinegra entraba al departamento

AQUÍ ESTA-decía emocionada entregándole un billete de 500 a su hermana mayor – aahhh…espero, que sea suficiente- sentencio mientras qué trataba de recuperar aire después de todo había corrido una larga distancia

500+600+250-susurrba la pelinaranja –SI, apenitas nos alcanza pero no importa podremos pagar la renta- sentencio emocionada y con una gran sonrisa

Pero bombón como le vamos hacer con la renta que le debemos- pregunto un poco tímida la rubia y preocupada

Calmada burbuja, yo hablaré con el casero estoy segura que podre convencerlo

Hay bombón ese maldito lo que quiere es ya echarnos de este mugroso departamento

Lose bellota, pero si Peludito nos corre a donde vamos a ir?, todos los departamentos tienen un costo elevado porque son seminuevos o nuevos, en cambio Peludito nos cobra 1,350 por que la construcción es vieja

Y peligrosa- menciono la rubia

Si…

Un incómodo silencio las invadió mientras que las hermanas se sentían completamente miserables, odiaban ser pobres, odiaban tener que trabajar y trabajar para al final no salir de sus deudas

Como sea…voy y regreso ok- sentencio la mayor mientras que se colocaba una chamarra rosa

No te tardes ya son las 8:00

Si burbuja, regreso enseguida

Y sin más la pelinaranja salió del departamento con dirección a cuatro calles de distancia en donde se encontraba la casa de su casero

****************En otro lugar*************

En la casa de un hombre de 45 años, su estructura del cuerpo era baja y tenía una enorme panza colgando delante suya, su cuerpo estaba lleno de bello en las partes de las piernas, el pelvis, las axiles pecho y estómago, motivo por el cual lo llamaban Peludito

Estaba encerrado en el baño mientras que sostenía una foto de una encantadora chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos rosas a quien miraba detenidamente mientras que tomaba su miembro en su mano y comenzaba a frotarlo de adelante hacia atrás

Aaahh…preciosa…cuando serás mía chiquita cuando- susurraba acelerando su mano cada vez mas- aaaahhh…aaahhh….tengo tantas ganas de hacerte esto y aquello y aaahhh….ponerte en cuatro para poder…aaahhhh…aaahhhh…siiii tu gemirás mi nombre mientras que te arrodillas para poder lamer mi…Aaahhhh…. ….Y AL FINAL VAS AHH….HHHHH…AAHHHH…AAAHHHH….SIIIII….ASI….PERRA….ASIII- y con ese último grito consiguió otro de sus orgasmo

Rápidamente tomo papel de baño y comenzó a limpiarse

No puedo esperar más- sentencio mientras que salía del baño, rápidamente llego a su escritorio y dejo la foto ahí mientras que miraba su libreta de rentas- vaya…con que…me debes una renta hee…-sentencio con una malvada sonrisa-pero eso no es suficiente….lo que tienes de buena lo tienes de inteligente…-pensó enseguida sentándose en su escrito- lástima que yo lo soy más- y con una sonrisa maligna tomo su celular y marco un numero en especial

Quién?- se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de teléfono

Hola idiota

Jajaja, Peludito que milagro que paso hermano

Necesito que me hagas un trabajito

Mmmm….vaya interesante…a quién?

Ven a mi casa y te explico

Está bien llego en 10 min

****************fin del otro lugar*************

Ahí estaba ella cubriendo con sus brazos su cuerpo del horrible frio que se sentía esa noche mientras caminaba, normalmente siempre le alcanzaba para pagar un taxi de ida y vuelta hacia su casero pero esta vez no se podía ya que a duras penas habían conseguido lo de la renta después de pagar otras cosas como la luz, el gas, el agua entre otros tantos

La noche estaba oscureciendo y ella más por miedo que por otra cosa acelero el paso después de todo no le gustaba mucho salir de noche

************ Con Peludito***********

Así que esta es la chica que tanto deseas- sentencio un joven de extraña apariencia pz su piel era completamente verde y llevaba puesto toda una vestimenta negra

Si no sabes cuánto Ace- sentencio con risa tomando su mimbro

Ajajajaja eres un cerdo jajajaja

Entonces que tú y tu banda me hacen el favor

Cuánto ganaremos?

El dinero que carga la chica obvio

Y si no carga dinero

Paaa…tonterías siempre que no tienen el dinero suficiente me llama como a las 5:00 para pedirme más tiempo

Entiendo …

Entonces es un trato

Si

************************ ****XXXXXX******************************

Sin más continuo caminando cuando de repente vio a un niño?, tenía un cuerpo pequeño y se encontraba sentado en la banqueta llorando según lo que sus oídos le decían, poco a poco se fue acercando

Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada

Si…-contesto el niño-pero tú no

Y sin más el "niño" volteo a ver a la pelinaranja enseñando su rostro que no era de niño si no de un adulto joven, no le dio tiempo de procesar la información cuando fue tomada bruscamente y llevada hacia un callejón oscuro

NOOO…por favor noo…-pedía a gritos mientras que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de liberarse del agarre, sin embargo el hombre gordo que la sujetaba lo hacía demasiado bien como para poderse escapar

Cállate…perra- sentencio otro joven de cabellos largos y rostro largo como serpiente

Quítenle todo lo que traiga- se escuchó otra voz – vaya eres más preciosa en persona- sin más Ace se acercó a la chica

Por favor no me hagan esto- suplico la joven con los ojos repletos de lagrimas

Lo siento querida…-menciono acariciando su rostro- pero trabajo es trabajo –

Y sin más una vez que le habían quietado todo lo de valor se echaron a correr

Bombón caía lentamente por aquella pared sucia mientras que su cuerpo temblaba y de sus ojos salían muchas lágrimas

Pasaron unos segundos a lo mejor minutos cuando decidió que tenía que ponerse de pie después de todo que ganaba estando ahí

Poco a poco se puse de pie y comenzó a buscar sus pertenencias se fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no le dejaron nada pero nada se habían llevado todo el dinero de la renta- sssniifff….sniff…-sollozaba agonizante la chica después de todo ya había entrado en pánico cómo le iba a pagar a su casero?

Ella sabía que no le podía deber otra renta por que ya le debía una y con esta seria dos…además no, Peludito no lo aceptaría – QUE VOY HACER-grito sin embargo un terror invadió su cuerpo mientras que salía de ese callejón corriendo

En esos momentos aquellos criminales se habían llevado lo material pero podían regresar por lo más valioso que ella tenía…su virginidad

En cuestión de segundos llego a la casa de su casero y sin más toco desesperadamente la puerta

Por favor….abre la puerta- decía un poco desesperada la chica tocando fuertemente aquella puerta de madera

Bombón que paso?- pregunto sorprendido Peludito o mejor dicho fingió su sorpresa mientras dejaba entrar a la chica que se había puesto a llorar de nuevo- niña mía que te sucedió-sentencio mientras que la sentaba en el sillón a su lado y la abrazaba claro que con soles intenciones

Me …asaltaron- dijo a duras penas

QUE?-se hizo el sorprendido mientras que comenzaba a tocar la espalda de la chica

Traía el dinero de la renta- decía

Hay querida- y sin más aquella mano que tenía en la espalda bajo a la cintura de la chica – "aaaHHH…si ya reacciono mi amiguito"

En un momento de cordura bombón sintió como la mano de su casero se movía en su cintura con intención de bajar a un más, y noto que su otra mano estaba en su brazo a bajo de su pecho claro tocándolo

¡qué le pasa!- grito de inmediato incorporándose - ¡que estabas haciendo!- sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como su casero tenía una muy notoria erección- es usted un cerdo- grito muy enojada dispuesta a irse si no fuera porque Peludito la tomo primero y la acorralo contra la pared

Tranquila bombón vamos yo sé que tú también quieres- decía mientras que apretaba con fuerzas sus glúteos con una mano y con otra sus pechos

NOOO DEJAMEEE AYUDAAAA….AYUDAAA-gritaba desesperada mientras que comenzaba a golpear y empujar al hombre para liberarse del agarre

Cállate perra , es mi pago no lo crees- sentencio mientras que comenzaba a besar su cuello- si lo haces prometo que solo me deberás una renta que te parece

Ante eso la chica simplemente abrió sus ojos ante esa oferta…si se acostaba con Peludito solo le debería una renta…pero no ella no lo iba aceptar por varias razones en primera y más importante ella era virgen y no quería perder su virginidad así, no, no quería y segunda quien en su santo juicio se acostaría con Peludito

ESTAS LOCO –sentencio con fuerza y empujo a Peludito completamente lejos de ella

Ante eso bombón abrió la puerta y salió corriendo del lugar

MALDITA DESGRACIADA- se escuchaba su grito – TIENES MAÑANA AL MEDIO DIA PARA PAGARME MI RENTA, SI NO TU Y TUS HERMANAS SE VAN A IR DE PATITAS A LA CALLE

Sus piernas corrieron rápidamente sin embargo sus oídos si escucharon toda la amenaza de su casero mientras que una y otra vez venían a su mente las imágenes de lo que paso, de la propuesta y ahora de la advertencia

Poco a poco llego a un parque y más por cansancio se sentó en un columpio, levanto la mirada hacia un hotel que tenía un reloj gigante 9:30 pm, marcaba el reloj

Ahora que voy hacer?- se preguntó mientras que tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos- como le voy a decir a mis hermanas-se dijo mientras que lagrimas salían de sus rosados ojos y sin más se puso a llorar

Llorando tan temprano?

Escucho una voz de mujer tan cerca de ella que la hizo reaccionar, era una mujer de 25 años, tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve que caía como cascada hasta debajo de los glúteos, llevaba una vestimenta un poco provocativa puesto que llevaba una falta blanca muy corta y una camisa de lentejuelas grises descubierta de atrás

Oohhh perdón me confundí- decía la chica mientras que la mirada-pensé que eras princesa

A…no…no hay problema- decía bombón

Vaya que tonta jajaja disculpa pero como siempre mi amiga esta en este lugar te confundí

…

Vaya…y dime…que haces aquí?

Tengo …un problema

Sip…bueno todo el mundo- decía mientras que sacaba una caja de cigarrillo para tomar uno- quieres?

No..paso

Como quieras- y sin más lo prendió y se sentó en el otro columpio- mi hora no comienza hasta las 10 así que…puedo escucharte si quieres

Tu hora…?

Si niña de trabajo

Aahhh…ya…

…

….

…

….

Me asaltaron…-hablo por fin después de un momento incomodo de silencio

Enserio…me sorprende esta zona es el centro de saltadilla, aquí no hay asaltantes- comento mirando de un lado a otro

No…perdona cómo te llamas?

Dime Bell

Soy bombón

Encantada querida, encantada, pero bueno continua

Tenía que pagarle hoy a mi casero la renta…snnifff…y 5 hombres me lo quitaron- y sin más las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

Aquella frustración, aquella incompetencia simplemente salió de su cuerpo

Hay querida tanto para eso?- decía bell mientras que se ponía de pie- pensé que era algo más grave como no se, muerte de un familiar, una uña rota, etc

Ante eso la pelirroja se le quedó mirando sin comprender lo que decía

Hay niña, solo ponte esto y listo lo demás ya sabes que se hace- decía mientras que de su bolsa sacaba ropa negra- cobra lo que quieras después de todo en esta zona pagan lo que sea

Qué?

Sin embargo no le dio tiempo de preguntar, puesto que un hombre de unos 46 años se acercaba a ellas

Bell te estaba buscando querida- decía mientras que la abrazaba posesivamente

Mojo papi, perdona estaba con mi amiga

No hay tiempo, te necesito ya sabes

Si amor, pero recuerda que primero el dinero- y sin más extendió la mano por lo que el hombre le entrego un billete de 2000- así que toda la noche

Si amor

Y sin más ambos se alejaron del lugar

Bombón tenía los ojos abiertos completamente sorprendida mientras que analizaba la situación, frente a sus ojos había pasado una renta de cuerpo, osea una renta de sexo, osea que bell era una prostituta….

Lentamente se incorporó y recordó lo que la chica le había dado, así que sin más observo la tela y lo desdoblo dándose cuenta que era un vestido negro de licra para ajustarse al cuerpo osea de prostituta

"no jamás"- sentencio aventándolo lejos mientras que se abrazaba y continuo a caminar

Sin embargo esos pensamientos venían una y otra vez a su mente

"_Hay niña, solo ponte esto y listo lo demás ya sabes que se hace"_

"_cobra lo que quieras después de todo en esta zona pagan lo que sea"_

"no que asco bombón JAMAS LO ARIAS si no quisiste acostarte con Peludito como crees que con un desconocido"-pero…le dio un billete de 2000- susurro para ella misma recordando aquel billete-con ese billete puedo pagar la renta de este mes…pero con otro igual puedo pagar las dos- ante eso se quedó quieta sintiendo como el viento enfriaba su cuerpo – NO, NO y NO- se gritó mientras que se echaba a correr rápidamente – "solo necesitas a dos personas y ya no tendrás deudas"- le hablaba su subconsciente- "te sobraría dinero para ti"- ya dije que no…-dijo

Sin embargo estaba tan pero tan distraída que no se dio cuenta del hombre que estaba parado delante suyo, no fue hasta que rápidamente choco

Su cuerpo sintió un dolor terrible por lo que solo cerro los ojos

***********************zzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz***********************

Por fin 10:00 pm- decía un chico guapísimo de cabello pelirrojo y ojos extrañamente rojos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera mientras que se ponía de pie para empezar acomodar sus cosas

Hola Brick ya te vas?

Si alcalde, termino mi turno

Jajaaj si pero antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que estoy muy impresionado por lo que te tengo un sorpresa

…?

Mañana serás nombrado sub-presidente de la compañía

Ante eso el chico se le quedo mirando sorprendido

Es…enserio?

Siii

GUAU gracias señor eso es genial

Hjajajaj verdad que si jajajaja pero como sea, es sorpresa así que no se lo digas a nadie

Si alcalde gracias

Y sin más el pelirrojo salió emocionado de su sorpresa, bajo hasta el estacionamiento en donde vio su mercedes Benz rojo y sin más se subió

Otros 4 ceros agrados al cheque- dijo con una sonrisa mientras conducía-

Estaba conduciendo por 30 min cuando su estómago sonó en clara señal de hambre y sus ojos rojos observaron un puesto de hamburguesas que simplemente se ganó su aprobación

Cuando termino su hamburguesa decidió caminar un poco por el parque de ahí, después de todo se había llenado con sus 4 hamburguesas con papás y alitas fritas

**Ring…ring…**-sonó el celular

Hola?

Hoola Brick soy yo el alcalde

Que sucede?

Brick tenernos un pequeño problema jijiji se me olvido decirte que tenemos una junta esta noche con el director general de la compañía

"idiota¨- pensó- ok voy enseguida y sin más colgó

Estaba dando media vuelta cuando de repente sintió un fuerte golpe, sus ojos miraron rápidamente al causante viendo que se trataba de una chica, una hermosa chica, poco a poco vio que su cuerpo iba a caer al suelo por lo que la sostuvo

************ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZ**************

Bombón esperaba lo peor, genial ahora se iba a caer y de seguro su cuerpo quedaría maltratado, sin embargo ese golpe jamás llego

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos hermosos ojos rojos como la sangre que la miraban penetrantemente atrapándola sin piedad alguna

Estas bien?- pregunto Brick

Tu…quieras comprarme?- ante eso bombón se sorprendió de ella misma, aquellas palabras habían salido de la nada de su boca y aquel chico la miraba sorprendido-yo…"cállate que tonta eres"- pensó mientras que daba media vuelta y regresaba por donde había llegado

Sin embargo a los 4 pasos su brazo fue tomado impidiéndole seguir caminando, su mirada la llevo al chico que detenía sus pasos quien sacaba un celular moderno que jamás en su vida iba a tener

Hola-

Escucho su voz, vaya que voz tenia aquel chico

Lo siento, pero se me atravesó algo importante por lo que no podré ir

Y sin más colgó

En ningún momento esos ojos las dejaron de observar

Acepto comprarte- sentencio

Qué…-susurro bombón sorprendida

***u* qué pasará en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
